Always Know Where Your Loyalties Lie
by WTFitsHawkfrost
Summary: As Randall begins his time at Monsters University, he struggles to overcome his problem with disappearing. At the same time he has to deal with the feelings he has for a fellow student. Sulley x Randy Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is me saying that I don't own Monsters Inc. Monsters University, or any of the characters or related anything. Just this fic. I must warn you that it is ever so slightly AU and many of the characters are slightly OOC on purpose. (Mostly mike in the later chapters). The main pairing for this fic will be Sully x Randy which is YAOI! It is rated M because some future chapters will most likely contain lemons. Don't like, don't read. This is my first fic, so please review, however please try to keep your criticisms civil. Thank you and enjoy.**

It was Monday, and the first day of the term at Monsters University. Randy Boggs sat on the public bus, wringing his hands nervously (when he was a child he had picked up the bad habit) and looked out the window at the ominous looking main building on the campus. He knew he had made the right choice in coming here. Afterall, Randy had always dreamed of being the top scarer at Monster's Inc, wanted to know how it felt to be recognized for his ability to scare people, wanted to become the very best scarer Monstropolis had ever seen. However, Randy was apprehensive at the thought of having to make friends. None of his friends from his high school had decided to attend the same college as Randy, and he hardly had any social skills. This was not even mentioning the fact that Randy was invisible. Not in the sense that he was unpopular, for he had had many friends at his old school, but that he was literally invisible. He had been taking lessons to help control his problem for years, but he wasn't making very much progress and would still randomly disappear. It made Randy very uncomfortable and added to his ever growing anxiety.  
Randy breathed deeply as he pulled the wire to get the bus driver to stop in front of the ivy-draped columns signifying the entrance to Monster's University. Even though he had left an hour early to ensure he wouldn't be late, the campus was already teaming with students and faculty. Randy's palms were sweating as he rubbed them together, and he briefly wondered if it was too late to shrink back into the vinyl bus seat and go home and hide in the darkness of his room.  
_No_ he thought _I can do this_. Randy adjusted his glasses and slung his bag over his shoulder. After tugging on the edges of his sweater and running his hand through his hair, he strode confidently off of the bus...  
And right into the back of a monster. Randy looked up, glasses askew, to apologize to the monster he had run into. However, as Randy caught sight of the monster in question, his toung became tied into knots. He managed to get out a meek "sorry" before disappearing and scampering off.  
***

Two minutes later, Randy found himself in an empty alcove. _Great! Just great! _Randy thought _I can't even go five seconds without fucking up!_ He wanted to sob. But he was able to somewhat compose himself. A tiny voice in the back of his head couldn't help but point out the obvious, that the guy Randy had run into was the most attractive monster he had ever seen. As soon as he thought this he felt like crying once more and, again, had to regain his composure.  
Randy didn't know it yet, but he had just run headfirst into James P. Sullivan, a boy who would be part of his every thought for the rest of his life.

**That's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review/ favorite if you enjoyed it. I'll hopefully update soon, so see you all then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. (It wasn't really that long, but it felt long because I had to wait for like 4 days to see the movie and in a fangirl/boy's mind thats like 4 lifetimes). Speaking of the movie, I just realised this fic will be very different from the plot of the movie, but major plot points will mostly stay the same. Again, this story is yaoi, so don't like don't read. Main pairing is Sulley X Randy, but there will be no porn for a few more chapters. Sorry.  
Also, please note that in the last chapter, I said that Randy had had a relationship in the past and he knew he was gay, but please act as if that wasn't there. I had to change the plot for various reasons, and it didn't fit in with the new plotline. For now, he has yet to discover his sexuality (although he is still extremely attracted to Sulley) and has never been in a relationship. Sorry to cause this confusion.  
In which the author responds to reviews:  
knobs: I know right! like can we please have more...  
inkflow: you'll ship it and like it! and yas, Randall if a cutie *sighs*  
Seriously guys, the fact that anyone took the time to read this fic (let alone favourite/ fallow/ leave a review on it) means the world to me! Thank you!  
And now, it is my pleasure to present you with chapter two:**

Randy had all but recovered from his encounter with the tall, blue-furred monster, and so he went to register, and then, opting out of the tour (he would find time to explore on his own later), he went directly to his dorm room. As he began to unpack, he heard a knock on the door, and his roommate entered.  
After introducing himself to his roommate, who he now knew was named Mike Wazowski, Randy promised him that they would be the best of chums. Then, to his horror, he vanished when someone down the hall dropped their trunk. To his astonishment, Mike looked amazed!  
"Wow! you turned invisible!" Mike exclaimed.  
"Yeah sorry about that." said Randy. If he was visible, Mike would have noticed he was blushing.  
"No. Don't be sorry," Mike said. "but loose the glasses, they ruin the effect."  
Randy took off his glasses, and squinting, lead Mike into their dorm room. "Choose whichever bed you'd like." He said, indicating what he believed to be the bed on the left.  
"You do realise that your'e pointing at is a bookshelf." Mike stated. "I'll take this one." He said, plopping down on one of the beds.  
Randy tried to make his way to the other side of the room, but he ended up tripping over his suitcase and falling face-first onto the wooden floor.  
"You know what?" Mike said, "you probably should keep the glasses, and just take them off when your'e scaring."  
Randy, blushing, returned the glasses to his face.

Randy followed mike to his first official scare class. On his way in, Mike touched the claw of the statue in the front of the building. Randy followed suit, hoping it would give him good luck.  
He sat in the first row, partially because he wanted to make a good impression and absorb as much knowledge as possible, and partially because that was where Mike was sitting, and he didn't have any other friends yet.  
The lecture started, and Randy wrote down everything professor knight said. Then, like some horrifying bird of prey, Dean Hardscrabble swooped down from the balcony. Randy was terrified, to put it lightly. He was so scared, all he really remembered hearing was that there was a final exam, and if he didn't pass, he couldn't continue in the scare program.  
And then, just as swiftly and terrifyingly as she had appeared, she was gone.  
There was a loud bang at the top of the hall, and, as Randy turned to see what had caused the noise, he felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on top of him. It was him! the monster from before! The monster introduced himself as James Sullivan. Sulley. Randy found it very hard to concentrate in class after that.

_James P. Sullivan. For some reason, Randy couldn't take his mind off of the monster. What was it about him that just made Randy feel so...  
He didn't know how to finish the sentence. He just knew that he wanted to get to know Sulley well. Really well. If only he could muster up the courage to talk to him._

**Again, sorry for the confusion on the last chapter, I'll change it so it makes more sense for future readers.. Hopefully I'll update this soon.**

**As you can see, I will be changing some things. like the fact that Randy keeps his glasses, signifying that he remains cute and nerdy (and more importantly innocent and vulnerable HINT HINT) **

**Thanks so much for reading this! I love getting reviews, including constructive criticism.**

**If for some strange reason you want to follow me on tumblr, here's the link: .com  
see you in the next chapter, and until then, keep on scaring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This fic will be very different from the plot of the movie, but major plot points will mostly stay the same. (SPOILER ALERT) Again, this story is yaoi, so don't like don't read. Main pairing is Sulley X Randy, but there will be no porn for a few more chapters. The fact that people are enjoying this, let alone reading it makes my day. Thankies!  
In which the author responds to reviews:  
Alph: I'm glad! ^^ I hope I won't disappoint you.  
ven-bracken: that means the world to me. VD thank you so much.  
izaku: Here you go. Enjoy!**

Back in the dorm room, Randy was listening to Mike squabble on about how he had to pass the final exam and he was going to study nonstop. However, his thoughts were on Sulley.  
Randy was unsure of the feelings he was having in regards to Sulley, but he knew had never felt them before. Especially in regards to another male.  
"Hey Mike,"Randy said surprising Mike as well as himself as he had not planned involving anyone in his excursion tonight. "there is a party tonight and... and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"  
"Can't." Mike replied "I have GOT to study."  
"I made these cupcakes to hopefully gain the friendship of some of the 'cool kids'". Randy said, making air quotes with his top set of arms, and then realising that it would be nice to at least have one friend at the party, he added "Are you sure you don't want to go? We could end up in the same fraternity".  
"Sorry, but I have really got to study this!" Mike said, already a chapter into some textbook.  
"Ok. see you when I get back." Randy said. He tried to reassure himself that he would be fine without Mike, even though he really wanted to have Mike as his friend. It seemed like he would rather be roommates than friends. He seemed to care more about his studies than he did about Randy.  
_You have a better chance of Sulley noticing you if you are by yourself. _as the thought passed through his mind, Randy was somewhat shocked. Was Sulley the reason he wanted to attend the party? "No". He whispered to himself. Randy knew that he wanted to be in with the cool kids- he had ever since grade school. But what did it mean if he was excited to see Sulley. Randy had never given much thought into his sexual orientation, after all, no one (boy or girl) had cared to talk to him for very long up until this point, so he had never put much thought into it. And what if he was gay? Was that so bad?  
Adjusting his glasses, Randy pushed the thoughts from his mind and, with a deep breath, he pushed open the door and began walking towards the frat houses. The sound of loud techno music grew louder as he approached the large group of students.  
_I can do this he tried to reassure himself, _pushing his way into the crowd.

Randy was, to put it lightly, out of his element. He had entered the first house on the block, the loud music and flashy lights disoriented him, and he had to make a conscious effort to laugh at the absurd ways in which some of his fellow students were dancing. A monster with a tray of refreshments came up and, eyeing his tray of homemade cupcakes with a snobby look, offered Randy what he believed was apple cider. He took a sip and the alcohol in the drink, which he now realised was beer, stung the back of his throat.  
He was about to set down the beer and walk away, never being one to drink, when he realised that, at this point, fewer inhibitions would only make him less uncomfortable. He tentatively took a few more sips, and, realised that if he drunk it slowly it stung less, if he drank less at a time and let it run across his tongue before quickly swallowing the lot.  
He finished the drink, and having been turned down on his offer for cupcakes by everyone at the first house, he continued to the next house. At this one, he was approached by another monster with drinks. This time he asked her if she had something sweeter, and was handed a purple drink, after thanking the girl, he took a sip and to his delight and mild surprise, he found he rather enjoyed this drink. This was the last one he would have tonight, he told himself. He would hardly make friends if he drunk himself into a stupor and passed out.  
He had made it out of the second house without getting anyone to take a cupcake, and was getting somewhat discouraged when he ran into a large purple monster just outside of the frat house. "Would you care for a cupcake?" he asked the monster standing in front of him.  
"Sure, dude." He replied, seeming to be under the influence of alcohol stronger than that which Randy had had, reaching out to take a cupcake. Randy and the monster got to talking, and were starting to become friendly to one another when their conversation was interrupted by several loud crashes and some screaming and yelling.  
Randy turned just in time to see Mike riding a pig. He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating (as he didn't know how his body was affected by alcohol). Yep, he had seen correctly, Mike was riding a pig. Then, Sulley burst out, chasing Mike.  
The sudden appearance of Sulley made Randy freeze in his tracks. He just stared in horror as the pig, with Mike atop of it, came crashing into him.  
Randy, who normally had very good balance, was knocked to the ground, his cupcakes scattering. Four landed on his face. Sulley ran by him without a second glance. The monster Randy had been talking to looked at him and, in a booming voice cackled and shouted "LAME! HAHAHAHAHAA" Randy picked himself up, and caught a look at his reflection in the window. The cupcakes had fallen on his face now spelled out the lame.  
Cheeks burning, he wiped the frosting off of his face, and, defeatedly, began to walk back to his dorm room.  
_How come Mike had come here on his own, when he hadn't had any time to waste coming with me?_ Randy wondered. _Is he that ashamed to be seen with me?_  
_And Sulley didn't even notice you. _He had tried to avoid the thought, but it came to him anyways. _Whatever feelings you have for him, he thought, he obviously doesn't feel the same way._  
Randy opened the door to find his apartment in shambles. He just shut the window and laid down on the bed. As he cried himself to sleep, he thought _I love him. I really fucking love him!_  
He had been unable to decipher his thoughts on the blue monster, but now it had become perfectly clear that he loved him. He wanted to be loved by him. his last thought before drifting off to sleep was: _I want to make love to him._

_Where had that come from? _He wondered, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I tried to avoid making this fic too angsty, and tried to avoid the "I just want senpai to notice me" stereotype, so I'm sorry if you don't appreciate that dynamic, but the next few chapters will be less angsty and more romantic (HINT HINT). **

**Thanks so much for reading this! I love getting reviews! So please, review this fic!  
Hopefully I'll update this soon!  
If for some reason you want to follow me on tumblr, here's the link: .com  
see you in the next chapter, and until then, keep on scaring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my children! Sorry I was gone for a few days again, I was a little lost as far as plot goes, but I'm back with another chapter, so all is good. This story, for those of you who didn't read the past chapters warnings, is a yaoi story between Sulley and Randy. The plot of this fic will be different from the plot of the movie.**

**In which the author responds to comments:**

**Jnels137: *cries* Thanks hun, can't wait to get you more chapters. I'm glad I got you into the fandom + sorry I got you into the fandom… VDD**

**Alphy: Thankies! I shall try.**

**WolstenMuser: Thanks for your support. Your comment made me super happy.**

**Mickfang27: You're a Randall fan too?! *cries* Sulley x Randy is my OTP….**

** : I shall keep it up.**

**Mayu Sato: Thanks! Cant wait to update for you.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it + here's more:**

**Seriously, you reviewers make my day. Thank you + I love you.**

Randy awoke early the next morning and dressed quickly. He grabbed his books and snuck out of his room, hoping to avoid talking to Mike. He didn't per say hate Mike, but he would rather avoid talking to him, as he was angry for him ditching him last night and then showing up with Sulley and Running him over with a pig. Unlike most of the boys Randy had known in his life (which wasn't many as Randy preferred to be solitary), Randy preferred to hold a grudge rather than just lash out at someone with his fists.

With his newfound free time in the morning, Randy decided to eat his breakfast in front of the scaring building. He worked on homework while he ate, having already acquired homework from his math class and his Human Biology class. As he finished the last assigned section of questions in his math book, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Randy snapped, believing the source of the tapping was Wazowski.

"I-I was just w-wondering if I c-could sit with you? I g-guess I'll just g-go though." The voice obviously didn't belong to Mike, so Randy turned around to look at the monster that was talking to him. It was a red monster with three eyes, glasses, and orange hands. Randy just wanted to be left alone, but feeling bad about snapping at the monster, he closed his math book and motioned towards the patch of grass next to him.

"Here, come sit with me." Randy said. "Sorry I snapped at you, I thought you were someone else that I was trying to avoid." Randy apologized.

The red monster sat down and adjusted his glasses. "Hi. M-my name is F-Fungus. I'm t-training to be a sc-scarer's assistant." Fungus held out his right hand and smiled warmly at Randy.

Realizing that Fungus wanted to become friends, Randy reached his right hand towards the one offered to him. "I'm Randy Boggs, I'm going become a scarer."Randy said. Realizing he was supposed to shake Fungus's hand, he tightened his grip and shook their hands.

"S-so what classes do you h-have today?" Fungus asked

Referring to his schedule Randy replied. "Well, I have scaring history next and that should be pretty interesting albeit a bit dry. I have Scaring 101 at noon like I do every day and then I have the afternoon to myself. What about you?"

"W-well next I have c-computer class. At n-noon I h-have a math class, and at f-four I have s-social sciences." Fungus responds. "It l-looks like we have the same l-lunch period. I-if you're not b-busy, do y-you maybe w-want to eat with m-me?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I reply, thinking it would be nice to have some company, just as this doesn't become a constant thing, as I like being on my own. "Do you want to just meet here again?"

"S-sounds good. See you th-then Randy" Fungus replies as we stand up to get to our first classes of the day.

Scaring history was taught in the basement of the scaring building, and as I climbed the stone steps, I patted the claw of the statue (I guess Mike started a subconscious habit). As I began my decent into the basement, I began to get cold and wished I had decided to wear my sweater, but it was too late to return to the dorm so I'd have to tough it out.

The classroom was made of a dull, dark grey stone. There was a podium in the center of the room and a chalkboard behind it. Just past the desk were grey stone steps leading to rows of desks. I chose the middle section of seats, so as to be able to see what is being taught. I move back a few rows so as to avoid being the center of the professor's attention. I adjust my glasses and pull out my notebook and pencil as the other students begin to file into the classroom. I feel a shifting in the row of connected desks, and looking to my left, I see him. Sullivan. He decided to sit right next to me in a classroom half full of empty desks, he had to sit right fucking next to me! He was wearing a roar omega roar jacket. Was that the reason he and Mike had had a pig? He got popular for the same reason I got humiliated?! I tried to calm myself by pointing out the fact that he hadn't humiliated me on purpose, but then again he hadn't noticed or seemed to care that I had been run over or apologize to me.

On the one hand, I hated Sulley for what he did, but on the other hand I didn't think he meant to hurt me. For some reason, I loved him but he didn't even know who I am. Hell, I hardly know who he is. As if he was reading my mind, Sulley turned towards me and smiled. "Hey, I've seen you around a few times, we have a few classes together, right?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess" I reply awkwardly.

"I'm James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley." He states

I'm about to reply _I know _when I realize how creepy that might sound to someone I've never talked to or formally met. I catch myself and just say "Nice to meet you."

"And you are…" He questions.

"I'm Randy Boggs." I reply and then I decide I want the conversation to continue, so I continue with "we have scaring 101 together at noon right?"

"Yeah I guess." He replies. He is about to say something else, but at that moment, the professor enters the basement and starts the lesson.

The lesson was somewhat boring, but I enjoyed it and took extensive notes. As I'm walking out of the classroom, Sulley catches up to me. "Hey, would you maybe like to sit with me in Scaring next period?" He asks.

"Sure. I'd love to." I answer.

"Sounds great! See you then." Sulley says and then walks away from me. As he walks up the stairs leading to the ground floor, he turns back and winked at me and my heart skips a beat. He fucking winked at me. What am I supposed to do with that?

I reach the lawn and remember my lunch date with Fungus. I pick a shady spot underneath a tree and wait for my new acquaintance to show up.

Thanks so much for reading this! **  
**Hopefully I'll update this soon!**  
**If for some reason you want to follow me on tumblr, here's the link: .com**  
**see you in the next chapter, and until then, keep on scaring.

Reviews?


End file.
